Truly Amazing
by The Tate Twins
Summary: SPD One shot: A rangers thoughts about his best friend.


Disclaimer: Starts searching pockets I _know _I put those rights to Power Rangers somewhere…

A/N: I wrote this quite a while ago, but I was afraid to post it b/c I felt it came out closer to slash than I wanted it to. Please read it as non-slash b/c it is in no way meant to be even close to slash b/c I don't write slash.

So, this is kind of a "what if" story. And in this case the "what if" is "What if Bridge's powers got this bad". So hopefully that explains why it's a bit OOC. Please let me know if you think it's alright! Happy Readings! –Z-

- - - - -

**Truly Amazing**

It's amazing how many oceans of tears my t-shirts have soaked up –you'd think I'd constantly smell like salt water by now. It's amazing how many screams and sobs have been muffled, as they're pressed into my shoulder –so horrific, they seem to penetrate me to the core. It's amazing he doesn't wake up with blotchy, red eyes and tear stained cheeks. No one would guess what happens almost every night –and neither of us is in any hurry to tell them.

Our room has extra thick walls –Cruger made sure of it –so he won't disturb anyone. But his crying is loud, and his screams are deafening, so I have to be precautious. It's amazing how many times I've had to rush over to his side of the room at night and cover his mouth so no one hears him.

He hasn't always been like this; it used to be a very rare event. But ever since Gruumm came, it's gotten worse –to the point where it happens almost every night. Cruger seemed to always know this would happen, and I think Cruger put us together for this very reason.

On his first day at the academy, Cruger pulled me aside and told me about his condition and that he would be rooming with me.

From then on, he became my responsibility. My duty.

I had never been very good at dealing with emotions –whether my own or others –so to say I was apprehensive would be an understatement.

I was terrified.

But it only got worse when, that night, he let out his first scream. It was as if he were being tortured. As though he were dying. I was scared –I didn't know what to do –all I knew was that it was my job to take care of him. So I handled it the best I could, and eventually he calmed down.

To this day he still doesn't know that Cruger actually _appointed _me to help him. But I could never tell him that. He thinks I do it because I care about him –and he's right, of course. It started out as just another job I had to do, but it's grown to something a lot bigger than that. I feel like we're brothers –no, the connection between us is stronger than even that. It's a stronger bond than any I've ever had with anyone –whether blood-related or otherwise.

The kind of bond you can only get when you wake up every night to calm blood curdling screams.

When he can't hold himself together, I do it for him –literally. Sometimes it gets so bad that he can't even stand, or sit up. He falls to the floor and thrashes around violently, and I literally pick him up and hold him. It's a good thing he's small and light.

This is one of the few times where he actually needs physical contact. I hold onto him tightly and pull off his gloves. Then, gripping his bare hands in mine, I mentally force feed him my calm thoughts. He sometimes struggles and puts up a fight, refusing to let them in, but my mind is stronger than his in those moments, so I get them into him in the end.

He truly is an amazing person. By the act he puts on every day, you'd never guess he's got it this bad. Everyone calls him 'Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky', but that couldn't be further from the truth. His powers torture him. If you catch him off guard, and look close enough, you can see it in his eyes –a haunted, lost expression. But he hides it well; he never lets anyone see how much he hurts. He's the strongest person I know.

If you took his powers and placed them inside a normal person, they wouldn't be able to handle it –they'd go insane. He's grown up with these powers, so he's used to them. I can't imagine being used to something like that –to being psychic. It just doesn't seem fair that he should have to live in such pain. No one deserves that.

And now, as I hold onto him once again, as he buries his face into my shoulder and cries, his tears becoming fewer, and his screams turning to sobs, I whisper to him through his feather soft hair.

"Its okay, Bridge. Come on buddy, calm down." Bridge's sobs became fewer, and his tears began to softy die down. "There you go." Sky whispered to Bridge as he rubbed small circles on the smaller ranger's back.

""S-Sk-Sky," Bridge managed to choke out between sobs, "Tha- Thanks."

I can't help but smile to myself at his words. "Bridge, you are truly amazing. You know that, right?" I look down at him and chuckle softly. He's fallen asleep again. As carefully as I can, I lay him back down in his bed and tuck him in.

"Goodnight, Bridge."

Climbing into my own bed, I can just barely make out a whisper in the dark.

"Goodnight, Sky."

Like I said, he's truly amazing.

- - - - -

Please review! All feedback is much appreciated!

Keep it buttery! (Finger wiggle),

–Z–


End file.
